Arab–Israeli conflict
15 May 1948–ongoing ( ) Main phase: 1948–1982 |place =Middle East |causes =Anti-semitism, creation of Israelcube, arabs want to invade Jews’ homeland |status = |result =Low-level ongoing: Egypt–Israel Peace Treaty (1979) Israeli-Lebanese peace treaty attempt (1983) Oslo Accords (1993) Israel–Jordan Peace Treaty (1994) UNSC 1701 (Israel-Lebanon ceasefire treaty) (2006) Approachment of Israel and Gulf States in light of mutual stance against Iran (2010s) |territory = Establishment of Israel and All-Palestine Protectorate (1948); Jordanian annexation of the West Bank Dissolution of All-Palestine Government and Egyptian occupation of the Gaza Strip Israeli occupation (1967–82) of the Sinai Peninsula , West Bankball , Gaza Strip, Golan Heights Egyptian–Israeli peace and formation of the Israeli Civil Administration (1982) Oslo Accords and formation of the Palestinian National Authority in areas A, B of the West Bank and Gaza in 1994. Israel–Jordan peace treaty (1994) |combatant1 = Israelcube South Lebanonball (1984–2000) Free Lebanon Stateball (1978-84) Sinai War: * Franceball (Sinai War) * UKball (Sinai War) Supported by: * USAball (1973–) |combatant2 = Arab Leagueball * Palestineball * Egyptball (1948–78) * Iraqball (1948–2003) * Jordanball (1948–94) * Syriaball (1948–1982) * Lebanonball (1948) * PLOball Supported by: Soviet Unionball (1967–91) Hamas |combatant3 = |strength1 = |strength2 = |strength3 = |casualties1 = ≈22,570 military deathsMemorial Day / 24,293 fallen soldiers, terror victims since Israel was born. Haaretz. Retrieved on 28 July 2014. ≈1,723 civilian deathsMemorial Day / 24,293 fallen soldiers, terror victims since Israel was born. Haaretz Retrieved on 28 July 2014. ≈1,050 SLA militiamen deaths |casualties2 = 91,105 total Arab deathsTotal Casualties, Arab-Israeli Conflict. Jewish Virtual Library. |casualties3 = |notes = Both sides: 74,000 military deaths 18,000 civilian deaths (1945–1995) }}Arab–Israeli conflict was a series of wars between Israelcube and the Arabballs. History The conflict began in the context of British domination and division of the Arab world and the rise of Zionism and their presence in Palestine, tensions appeared because while Zionists wanted a state in the region the Arabs saw it as a threat of their soveirgnity under the lands they lived. Following the tension between these political groups, UNball split British Palestinecube into a Jewish and an Arab state, however, Arabs didn’t agree because they claimed it was an unfair division since they would be forced to leave lands that they were a majority, then All-Palestine Governmentball was created. All-Palestine Governmentball asked help from Jordanball, {Egypt}}[[Egyptball], Syriaball, and Lebanonball in order to remove Israelcube from the Arab lands, while Israelcube received funding of USAball to assist in the war. The Arabballs lost and All-Palestine Governmentball had part of its clay conquered by Israelcube and others joined Egyptball and Jordanball. After more fighting in 1967, Israelcube took over West Bankball and Gazaball from Jordanball and Egyptball, then in 1988 Palestineball was born as the reincarnation of All-Palestine Governmentball and claimed the old Arab territories, so Arabballs recognized his claim while Israelcube's friends recognize his claim. Today, the situation is really unstable and it is possible that another war can happen. However Israelcube has much more friendly relations with Egyptball and Jordanball nowadays, and there has been a lot more conflict between Israelcube's enemies. Conflicts *1948 Arab-Israeli War - After Israelcube was born in 1948, the surrounding Arab countryballs hated him because saw the Zionist state as a stealer of Arab lands who expelled Arabs from there, but they all lost and Israelcube won all of it's current claimed territory except for West Bankball, Golanball, and Gazaball. *Reprisal operations - All-Palestine Governmentball launched raids against Israelcube from Egyptball and Jordanball in the context of retaking their Arab lands, so Israelcube launched operations to stop them. *Suez Crisis - After Egyptball nationalized the Suez Canal (a waterway that lots of countries used to ship supplies from the Mediterranean to the Indian Ocean) as a political act against the west and Israel, Israelcube joined UKball and Franceball to invade. Israelcube and its allies had a military victory, but Egyptball had a political victory and the international community recognized the right of Egypt under their canal and the countries that invaded it retreated afterward. *Six-Day War - After Jordanball, Syriaball, and Egyptball amassed weapons on Israelcube's border in an attempt of retaking Arab lands, Israelcube air struck them and took over West Bankball, Gazaball, Sinai Peninsulaball, and Golanball. *War of Attrition - USSRball, and Cubaball teamed up with Egyptball to try to force Israelcube to leave Sinaiball, they lost and Egyptball later signed a ceasefire with Israelcube in 1970. Jordanball teamed up with the PLOball to try to attack Israelcube on the eastern front, however later PLOball claimed Jordanball was a traitor of the Arab cause and a friend of the west, so they fell into a war against each other called Black September, and PLOball was kicked out into Lebanonball. *Palestinian insurgency in South Lebanon - PLOball went to the South part of Lebanonball's clay and continue to attack Israelcube as part of their war in the attempt of retaking lands, who launched Operation Spring of Youth in 1972 in response but was distracted by the Yom Kippur War. *Yom Kippur War - Egyptball and Syriaball, along with expeditionary forces from a number of countries including Algeriaball, Moroccoball, Iraqball, Saudi Arabiaball and Cubaball tried to reclaim the territory they lost in the Six Day War, but failed. *First South Lebanon conflict - Fed up with attacks by PLOball and its Lebanese allies, Israelcube invaded southern Lebanonball and drove out PLOball, with Free Lebanon Stateball taking over the region. *1982 Lebanon War - As Lebanonball was having internal problems due to the complicated historical, political and religious context that Lebanonball is involved. PLOball and its allies in Lebanonball were almost winning the war, but Syriaball didn’t allow them and supported Lebanonball government to prevent an alliance between them and Israel and also in an attempt of ending the civil war and trying to restore peace in the country. However Syriaball entered in conflict with Lebanese Front, then Israelcube that was having problems with PLOball due to the long date war between them and Palestinian about land right invaded the south of Lebanonball and drove PLOball out completely, but the war continued since the Lebanese resistance hated Israelcube. Lebanonball government would eventually change and be sometimes pro Israel and sometimes pro Syria. *Second South Lebanon conflict - Israelcube continued present in Lebanonball and helping their allies Free Lebanon Stateball in Lebanonball and his successor South Lebanonball to fight the Lebanese resistance groups now allied with Syriaball that occupied Lebanonball in an attempt of restoring order in country that was split due to the civil war, then Hezbollahball turned into the main combatant of Israelcube occupation and influence. Israelcube and South Lebanonball fled as Hezbollahball and allies defeated them. *First Intifada - PLOball didn't have much military power left so it started riots in West Bankball and Gazaball, rebelling against Israelcube occupation. *Second Intifada - PLOball had sworn off violence by this time, but in 2000 Palestineball got angry at Israelcube for being around Al-Aqsa mosque in Jerusalemcube, so it started riots, Hamasball started to become active around this time. *Operation Summer Rains - After Israelcube got rid of all of its settlements in Gazaball, Hamasball took over and started launching rockets into Israelcube's clay continuing the Palestinian fight, until Israelcube sent tanks in and blew up Hamasball's houses. *2006 Lebanon War - Hezbollahball kept attacking Israelcube do to Shebaa farms conflict and others since the group hates Israelcube and claims it is an illegal occupier, Israelcube eventually tried to stop Hezbollah activities and invaded South Lebanon again, but it didn’t help and Israelcube retreated from South Lebanon and both sides claimed victory. *Gaza War (2008-09) - Hamasball attacked Israelcube but was militarily defeated. *2014 Israel–Gaza conflict - Hamasball continued fighting Israelcube due to the historical conflict and problems of the region. Then Israelcube invaded Gazaball, both sides claimed victory, Hamasball side repelled Israeli invasion and Israelcube said stopped Hamasball threat. Gallery TbY4gn4.png 9xWz5Xm.png }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars involving Israelcube Category:Wars involving Palestineball Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving South Lebanonball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Arab Leagueball Category:Wars involving Egyptball Category:Wars involving Iraqball Category:Wars involving Jordanball Category:Wars involving Syriaball Category:Wars involving Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Iranball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving Ukraineball Category:Wars involving Belarusball Category:Wars involving Estoniaball Category:Wars involving Latviaball Category:Wars involving Lithuaniaball Category:Wars involving Armeniaball Category:Wars involving Azerbaijanball Category:Wars involving Georgiaball Category:Wars involving Kazakhbrick Category:Wars involving Uzbekistanball Category:Wars involving Turkmenistanball Category:Wars involving Kyrgyzstanball Category:Wars involving Tajikistanball Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars after 2000 AD Category:Cold War Category:Wars involving Algeriaball